Keep To Your Own
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: One-Shot from Lynette's POV, as her and Jed are attacked. T for language


A/N: I'm ashamed to say that despite my username being 'Lynette McGregor' I didn't actually have this idea, **FeeMcGreggor **did! Please R&R everyone!

Keep To Your Own:  
Lynette's Point Of View:

When I look at Jed I see my boy. A beautiful dark skinned, green eyes guy. The guy I love with all my heart. It doesn't matter to me that Jed is a Cross and I am a Nought. It doesn't matter to him either. His black hand fits perfectly between the gaps of my white hand and we are completely in harmony. We're perfect together. As perfect as my Mum and Dad. As perfect as my little brother Callum would be with Sephy. As perfect as the sun and a clear blue sky.

Jed never fails to make me smile. Everytime I so much as think about him a smile grows on my face. I know he loves me and he knows I love him. The rest of the world doesn't matter. My parents don't want us to be together, just like his parents don't, but we aren't going to let them stop us. I love him to much. We're too perfect.

Jed turns to me and smiles. He wraps an arm around my neck and kisses me.

'DAGGER BASTARD'

My heart starts beating faster as the aggresiveness of the sudden voice scares me. Jed pulls away from me and we both automatically turn around to see where the voice had come from - like I was saying, in harmony with each other - and behind us sta a group on about five Noughts men. They were all older teenagers and they all looked angry.

The same one who spoke the first time says to me 'Stupid girl' in a quiet yet threatening voice.

'Lynny, get out of here' Jed tell me, letting go of my hand.

'Not without you' I reply

He looks at me quickly and takes my hand again 'Run' He says and before I have time to even think about it he starts running, pulling me along with him. They chase after us and catch up with us quickly. Jed is pushed away from me. As automatic reaction I try to get to him to check he's all right, but before I get there I'm pushed to the ground myself. Three of the Noughts attack Jed while the other two attack me.

Punches and kicks feel like they are coming from every direction.

'Lea-ve her a-lone' I hear Jed struggle to say.

'Shut up, you fucking dagger bastard' One of them shouts at him.

The punches and kicks continue to come without pause. Every bone in my body hurts. Breathing seems so much harder.

'You're a stupid bitch' One of them hitting me says 'You should've kept to you're own kind'. After saying this he aims the hardest punch so far straight into my face.

'Yeah' The other says 'You've been asking for this. You're just as bad as him. Dagger bitch'

I'm crying through the pain. I try to speak, to please them to stop, but the words won't form. I can barely see. All I can think about is the pain. Everything hurts. Everything.

'He's barely breathing' I only just hear the voice of one of the men attacking Jed saying. 'Let's get out of here'

And they run away.

I can barely move, but I know I have to get to Jed so I find the strength from somewhere to crawl along the pavement.

'Jed?' I say almost silently. I wait a few moments trying to control my breathing enough to speak properly. 'Jed? Are you all right?' I know it's a stupid question, but it was all I think about saying.

'Lyn-ny?' His voice is quiet. The pain he's feeling is obvious, he can hardly even talk. They were right he was barely breathing.

'Yeah, it's me' I say. 'You're gonna be all right'

I don't say, but can't help thinking, _I hope you are. _He doesn't look all right.

He's falling unconscious, but he's fighting it. He has to stay awake, he might not wake up again if he falls unconscious.

'Lyn-ny' He says. I try to tell him to save his energy, and not speak, but he ignores me. 'Lyn-ny. Nev-er fo-forget that I love yo-you'

A fresh batch of tears fall down my face as I notice a single tear run down Jed's. I realise something, Jed doesn't think he's going to survive.

'I love you too Jed' I feel so weak, but I have to stay strong for him. I put my arm around him and pull him gently into a sitting up position, with him leaning on me. 'You're going to be all right, Jed, you will be.'

Jed shakes his hand once. 'It's o-k' He says. 'Be strong, Lyn-ny'

His eyes close and his heart stops.


End file.
